Their Lives
by DreamingNik
Summary: Updated! Still the same, AU, CC, Michael grows up with the parkers, the gang grows up as friends.
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Roswell rewritten, all the same characters. Michael was adopted by the parkers when he was first found and alex, maria, and liz know the secret from the beginning. Max and Isabel moved to roswell in the 4th grade.

Liz POV:

It started out as a totally normal day. Me and Michael and Alex and Maria opened up the Crashdown like every other Saturday. When Max got there I took a break, had breakfast with him, then he took the grill and I went back to work so Maria and Michael and Alex could have a break. Isabel showed up a little later and ate with them, and we all got to work getting ready for the early lunch/brunch group.

It was going ok, only a few customers from hell and Michael and Maria had only one massive fight and so far she'd only quit once. It's a pattern with Maria, she'll get a lousy tip or the customer is rude and she takes off her apron, loudly quits and storms into the break room, then Michael goes to talk to her, they have a fight, break up, get back together, suck face, and then she'll get back to work.

Everything was going like any other day. Until they walked in.

When the bell rang, I walked over, sat them at a booth by the window and didn't think much of it. Later on they got loud, arguing about money. It was when I walked to the back to get my dad that I heard Maria's scream.

"Liz, He has a gun!"

I turned around and I froze. There he was pointing a gun at me.

"Get over here little lady, you ain't going anywhere," the first guy, bigger of the two. The restaurant was so crowded, I knew that there was nothing anyone could do, even Michael and Izzy and Max.

It was when he started to walk slowly towards me that I started to panic. He grabbed my arm and pulled me out the door.

I was freaking out; the bigger one with the gun shoved me into a junk mobile parked out front. They jammed on the gas and the next thing I knew I was their hostage and ticket out of town.

I later learned that the one with the gun was named Harry and the big one was named Dave. We drove for about an hour until we reached this area of desert by a huge rock formation. They pulled over.

"Well, I guess it's your lucky day," Harry said, "it doesn't look like the cops followed us, so we're gonna be nice and let you go, here."

With that I was pushed out of the car thanking God that they let me live.

I walked around in a panic, not knowing how I was going to get home. I looked around and something stood out. The cliff of the rock formation, I knew that I had seen this place before, but we were miles from town off the old closed highway, so I know I had never been there before.

Then I realized why it seemed so familiar. When I was 6 my family had been driving back from Artesia, and my dad took an exit off the highway. We were on a back road trying to avoid the major traffic jam on route 285. It was dark so he had his headlights on. That was when we saw something up a head. It was a little boy, about 7. He was butt naked, and couldn't speak. What we didn't realize was that only 20 minutes before, another couple had also picked up two scared naked children, Max and Isabel.

We took him to the sheriff's office and a little less than a year later, we had adopted him. Michael Guerin Parker. Michael for my dad's dad, and Guerin for my mom's dad.

Now, 9 years later, he's my hotheaded alien big brother and I knew that right now, where I was standing, in the shoulder off the highway, was the same place that we had found Michael.

The only clear memory that Michael, Max, and Izzy have is of them when they first were…I guess the word is born. Actually they just emerged from pods in this cave. Since we were little we've tried to find that cave but we've never had any luck.

So now here I was, stuck out in the desert with the revelation that I was undoubtedly close to the place where my friend, brother, and lover had been born and I had no idea how I was going to get home.

So I looked around and found a rock to sit on, trying to figure out a way to not forget where this place was and still be able to get home.

Today started out as a totally normal day, and now, it was anything but normal.

Max POV:

I've loved Liz Parker since I met her, and when she introduced me to Michael and Alex and Maria and their life, I knew that she was the most amazing person I had ever met. I love her more than life and I know she loves me.

When that scum pointed a gun at my Liz, I felt my heart drop and I couldn't breathe. When they were gone, Michael went for his father, Isabel called the cops and Maria cried on Alex's shoulder.

I sit in my seat and I just died inside. When Sheriff Valenti arrived, only Isabel was able to speak well enough to explain what happened.

I finally found it in me to get up, and I was out the door and into my Jeep. I drove for a while when I had this feeling inside me. It was like something was pulling me in the other direction. It hit me then where I was headed, the old closed highway.

I drove on the straight road for about an hour when I saw something up ahead, on a rock off the side of the road. It stood out like a sore thumb because of its aqua color.

That was when I realized what was on the rock. It was Liz.

Liz POV:

When I saw the jeep I stood up and started jumping up and down. When I saw that it was Max I knew that I would be ok, he had found me.

We had always had this amazing connection. When he drove up beside me and got out of the car my stomach fluttered.

We ran to each other. He hugged me so close I never wanted him to let me go. There were no words for that moment. We kissed and it was just perfect. My hero rescued me.

I pulled away and said, "Max, this is the place where my parents and I found Michael. I think that that rock formation is the place where your cave is."

Max looked at me, stunned. We got into the Jeep and I said, "I think that we should go and see if this really is the place, I mean this is the first solid connection you might have to where you came from.

So Max drove to the base of the formation and we parked and got out.

I saw a passage way in the rocks, hidden so that only someone who knew it was there could find it. We walked up the hill and reached the end, there was only the cliff and the way back down. But we both knew that something had to be there. Max started running his hands against the rock of wall behind us and suddenly a handprint, a silver handprint appeared on the wall. Max placed his hand on it and suddenly the wall began to open to reveal a doorway into a cave.

We walked into the cave and there before us were four pods.

I was shocked. This was the very place that had created my family. Because, the three of them, Maria, and Alex, they really are my family.


	2. Body and Soul

AN: Hey everyone thanks for the feedback!

Reddrum: nope, you weren't going crazy, I had posted it before but I wanted to revamp it a little.

Chapter 2:

Liz POV:

"September 23, Journal entry one, I'm Liz Parker and 5 days ago, I almost died, after that, things got really weird."

By the time we got back to the restaurant, almost the whole sheriff's department was there. Max and I spent the next hour answering questions and giving descriptions.

We had to lie to the police about where I was let off, saying that it was a mile father than where it really was to keep the location of the cave a secret. It was about 5:00 before most people cleared out. Then it was just me, Max, and the rest of the group.

"Spill, something's up with the two of you ever since you got back and I know it isn't just about the near shooting, I can feel it coming off you Max, what's going on?" Isabel asked. I remembered how well she has always been at reading her brother's emotions.

We sat down and started explaining everything, from the time that I was pushed out of the car, to Max finding me, to opening the cave, to the fact that there were four, not three pods. We told them everything. The whole time Michael is expressionless and Isabel started to tear up a little.

When we had finished explaining how we found the cave Michael jumped up wanting to go right away.

"I have to see this place," he said.

"Michael, it's late, we can go back in the morning, your parents are freaked out as it is over what happened to Liz, taking off again now for hours is not such a great idea," Max replied.

"Fine, we'll go tomorrow, first thing in the morning," he replied.

Maria and Alex helped clean up while Michael went upstairs. Max sat in a booth with Izzy talking to her, of the three of them she was always the most connected to Earth.

She had an amazingly close bond with her adoptive parents and she'd always had a lot of friends besides our group. Her life was here, but still there was always a part of her that resented not knowing her real mother. Max sat there, hugging Izzy and talking softly, just like he always does when he gets serious.

Finally we were done cleaning and Maria and Alex offered to give Isabel a ride home, knowing that Max would want to stay with me.

He left with them so my parents wouldn't ask questions like they would if he came upstairs with me. He went around to the back alley and climbed up the fire escape onto my balcony. That's where I found him when I came into my room. We sat in my lawn chair and looked up at the stars in each others' arms.

"I almost died today," I say, and he looks at me with those eyes and I know that he was more scared then I was.

"I almost lost you today," he says and he looks into my eyes knowing that I was more scared of losing him than of dying.

He leans in and kisses me and I start to cry a little. He wipes away my tears, not needing to ask why I'm crying, he just knows.

It's been like that for a while now, our relationship. It's scary to me sometimes how much he means to me, knowing that I could never live without him.

We started dating in the 8th grade. I was 13 and he had just turned 14. It was the spring dance. The six of us had gone together, and we were hanging out by the punch bowl, dancing and swaying around to the music. A slow song came on and people started to pair off. Max looked at me and asked if I wanted to dance. It was sweet the way he seemed so shy about it. I gave him my hand and we went out on the dance floor.

He put his hands on my hips when we danced and I remember thinking that he had never done that before. He was already really tall so I easily put my head on his chest and I could hear his heart beat very faintly. That was the first time I got a flash. I heard his heartbeat and I looked up and we just kissed, softly. It was like a sudden rush of images all at once. Images of us when we were younger, a few of him and Isabel before we knew them, shooting stars, and then I saw dozens of images of me. I realized then that he was in love with me and something about seeing into his soul that night made me love him.

Ever since that night we've been beyond close. I guess the only word for it is soulmate. Max Evans is my soulmate.

We spent the night like that, out in my chair on lawn chair on the balcony. I guess Michael or my parents saw us out there and called Max's parents to let them know he was with me, or Izzy told them when she got home because when Max came into the kitchen with me the next morning in the clothes he had worn the night before, my parents didn't say anything. Later on though, they mentioned that letting him stay was a one time only thing, having had a near death experience that day. Michael also made a comment about kicking Max's butt if he ever did it again. We laughed and knew it wasn't true.

We all met the next morning at the quarry by the creek that we'd used as a meeting place so many times before.

"So Maxwell, where is this place, let's go," Michael was urgent.

"It's about a mile or so up from here, amazing that we were always so close but never knew it." I answer him, trying to quell his anxiety.

"We'll take two cars, Liz and I will lead in the Jeep with Isabel and Maria will take Alex and Michael in the Jetta. I wanted to meet here first because I know we're all nervous. Liz and I didn't get a chance to really look around and we don't know what we might find, I just want to make sure that we know we have to be careful that no car sees where we're going, especially tourists. The Crash festival's in a week and all the loonies are gonna be on the highways." That's my Max, the cautious one.

We climbed into our cars and Max got back onto the highway, going north to where the cave was. We pulled off into the desert when we saw the large rock formation in the distance. We pulled up and everyone got out of the cars.

I looked up towards the ledge that led to the wall with the handprint on it. Max led the way and we were in front of the wall a minute later. Max showed Michael and Isabel where the handprint was and how to open the door by putting your hand over it.

When the cave opened, we stepped in, all of us adjusting to the light inside. The four pods were still there, glowing a pale bluish green. Isabel walked up to the pods and touched one.

"This one was mine, I feel it," she said.

I walked around and sat on a rock by the door, watching as the aliens closely examined the pods, figuring out whose was whose and scrutinizing the structures that had sustained their lives for almost 40 years.

Michael ran his hand over the wall, looking for something.

"Maybe there's another door, or something." I know he wanted there to be more, something else from his home that he could examine.

It was Isabel that found the compartment next to the pods. In it was what looked like the body of a small blonde girl.

A/N: Cliffhanger, I know… o well Read and Review and I'll update soon!


	3. Ava

Thanks for the feedback peoples! This chapter is a little AUish, same premise but I change things in the Roswell Universe and make them fit my story. Don't worry; the things we love will still be there.

Liz POV:

The body was so small, so weak looking. Michael pulled it out and we could all see that it was a little girl, maybe 6. She was dead, and she had been for a while. Her naked body was cold and blue. Its storage location had obviously prevented it from decomposing.

"She looks so young; do you think she was from the fourth pod?" Isabel choked backed. When I looked at her I could tell that she was holding back tears.

"I can try to connect with her, I don't know if I can but if I can get a flash off her we might be able to tell. If not, we can take a sample of skin and Liz can run a test on it. But I think it's safe to say that she was one of us. Why else would she be here, in the cave?" Max said.

He knelt down and put his hand on her face. His eyes closed and I put my hand on his shoulder. Instantly I was connected with him, and the dead little girl, having been pulled into the connection with Max.

I saw the little girl emerging from her pod. She was small and blonde and her eyes were blue and she was scared.

There was a man there, tall and he scowled at her and held out his hand. She was thrown against the wall. I could see blood marring her milk hair. She cried out; it was a whimper more than a word, the vocalization of fear.

I could hear him say something faintly, "Where are your friends little girl, where are the others? Where is the Granolith? Where is your guardian?" His voice was cold.

How could he demand things of a little child? He blasts her again and blood trickles out of her mouth, a moment later she is dead.

Max and I pull out of the flash abruptly.

"What did you see?" Michael asks.

"She was one of us; a man killed her in cold blood after she emerged from the pod. He was asking about a guardian, the others, which I assume means the three of us, and something called the Granolith." Max answers him.

"We should bury her," Maria says, "she was just a little girl and she deserves something."

Michael picks up the little girl lying before us on the ground and Isabel starts to cry when she gets a clear look at her face.

"She looks like an Ava, I don't know why, but she looks like her name should be Ava," Isabel says.

I look at her and I can tell that she wishes that the girl hadn't been killed. If they had been found together, Isabel would have a sister that was an alien too, another girl who knew what she went through, who would have the same identity problems that she had.

Isabel has always had a hard time accepting that she could never be like any other girl. I know that she's glad she has me and Maria, but we're not alien.

We walk down the cliff, and out to the base of the rock formation. I chose a spot by a big boulder.

Max, Michael, and Isabel use their powers to remove the earth there, and we place her there. Maria sings Amazing Grace.

_Amazing grace, how sweet the sound  
That saved a wretch like me.  
I once was lost, but now I'm found.  
Was blind, but now I see._

'Twas grace that taught my heart to feel  
And grace my fears relieved.  
How precious did that grace appear  
The hour I first believed.

When we've been there ten thousand years  
Bright shining as the sun,  
We've no less days to sing God's praise  
Then when we first begun.

Amazing grace, how sweet the sound  
That saved a wretch like me.  
I once was lost, but now I'm found.

"Everyone deserves some kind of funeral," she says when she finishes.

We bury her and then with his powers, Max writes, Ava, on the boulder.

We walk out to where the cars are parked to talk.

"We need to find who did that Max, because he's an alien, and he killed that little girl, and he could have some answers for us." Michael says.

"He was looking for you, but I don't understand why he couldn't find you already. I mean three kids in the span of a week are found in different spots in the desert? It was in the papers, wouldn't he have noticed?" I say.

"So what do you think, maybe that guardian that he mentioned found him and killed him when he came to check on the pods and found one of us dead and the others gone, I mean that's assuming that there really was a guardian and that they cared enough to check on the pods." Isabel said; she's angry now.

"We'll find them Izzy, and we'll find out about the guardians. Don't worry." Max reassures his sister.

The drive home is quiet and when we get back to town, Max drops Izzy off with Alex at their house and the rest of us go back to the diner.

"Alex will stay with Izzy, calm her down a little. She's a little upset, knowing that it could have been any, or all, of us," Max says.

I reach out and Max holds my hand, I can't imagine what must be going on with Michael and Maria in the Jetta.

"How are you going to find him Max?" I ask.

"I don't know Liz. We'll go back to the cave later, but I think today was pretty emotionally taxing. We can search it more; maybe we'll get more flashes." He says.

The rest of the day is a little blurry. We finished up work at around 9:30. Max kisses me goodbye, "I love you," he whispers in my ear like always.

When Michael and I finish closing up the diner, we head upstairs.

"Night Lizzie," he says, knowing that he is the only one besides Dad that I let call me that.

"Night big brother," I say.

It's strange, we never knew if Michael was older than me or not, so my parents picked the day we found him as his birthday, and the doctors determined that he was about 6 same as me. But I always called him big brother.

I get in bed that night thinking about the little girl. I hear a tap at my window knowing it can only be one person.

I let Max in and we sit on my bed.

"She was so small Liz, and he just killed her," I know that this is tearing Max up inside.

"I know, but we can't change what happened in the past, and you can't blame yourself. Even if you had been there," I say, reading his mind in the way that only I can, because I know him so well, "there was nothing that could be done."

We lay down and I kiss him, rest my head on his chest. We fall asleep that way.

In the morning I found a note on my dresser.

Liz,

Didn't want to wake you, or get caught by Michael. Thanks for being there for me last night. You're amazing. I love you.

Max

I smile at his handwriting.

I get up and get ready for school. After everything that happened this weekend, it seems weird to go back to school and pretend everything is normal.

I have some juice and then Michael and I go downstairs to meet Maria, she's giving us a ride this morning. We talk on the way to school and it's amazing that things, especially with Michael, can get back to normal, but they do.

The day is normal and that night is normal. But I know in my gut that something is about to happen and things won't be normal for much longer.


End file.
